


Up Against The Wall

by LadyDrace



Series: Up Against The Wall [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is filthy. Arthur and Merlin disagree on the attractiveness of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against The Wall

Arthur tramped heavily into the stables after a cold, rainy practice session, covered in mud and in a terrible mood. Whatever Merlin needed to talk to him about, that couldn't bloody wait, he'd better get it over with fast, so that they could go back to his royal chambers, get him cleaned up and after that... well. Let's just say he knew of a very effective way to cure his foul mood.

Hardly had he ended that line of thought, before he was suddenly pulled into an empty stall and smacked up against the back wall with a loud clunk from his armor, that made his ears ring. He was just about to snap at Merlin, who was obviously the reason for such a clumsy move, but he never got around to it, as said clumsy manservant was all over him in seconds. Apparently Arthur wasn't the only frustrated one.

Not many seconds later, a cold hand was squirming its way into his trousers and he pulled his lips off Merlin to protest. This would obviously be better in his royal bed. Or at least in his rooms.

“Merlin... is this really the place?”

Merlin just dropped to his knees and made use of both of his hands to undo the belt and laces, while Arthur still complained:

“Merlin... I'm filthy!”

A groan sounded from his crotch area, and then suddenly Merlin was standing again, kissing him messily while mumbling his reply against Arthur's cool lips:

“Oh yes. So very filthy.”

Rolling his eyes at his manservant, still scrabbling with his cold, wet clothes, Arthur snapped back:

“No, you daft idiot! I mean I'm dirty- uh, muddy! Currently un-sexy!”

Merlin grinned and finally managed to rip Arthur's trousers down, and growled before dropping to his knees again:

“Trust me, Arthur. No amount of mud in the world could ever make you un-sexy. Now shut up!”

Arthur really wanted to protest further, but the attentions to his naked lower body impaired his thinking ability somewhat. So in the end he only managed a weak:

“I'll chafe...”

Merlin didn't seem to care, and only few seconds later, Arthur really couldn't bring himself to care either. And it 'did' improve his mood.

End.


End file.
